A Different Life For Me
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: I get pulled into the TV as I was watching my favorite anime show...Full summary inside. Please Read & Review. Thanks a lot. I had to change the rating just to be on the safe side. Well please enjoy.
1. What the Hell?

Insueka Comagotchi?????  
  
Summary: I was watching my favorite anime show but then I was pulled into the screen. And then my whole life changed. I've gone from Amiliya Sacasa to Insueka Comagotchi. Can my life get any weirder? Not to mention my favorite character tries to kill me after he saves me. Sigh Please R&R. Thankx a bundle.  
  
AND I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MY MADE UP ONE. SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SUE ME.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What the Hell??!!  
  
I was sitting in my room watching my favorite anime show, Inuyasha. It was about three in the morning. I was catching up on the episodes that I missed from my two-week vacation. I had recorded the episodes I missed. But I noticed something was strange about this episode. I forgot the name of it. Well as I was watching the TV. My room started to turn a crimson blue color. The air got thick, I could hardly breath. But then the last thing I remembered was that I was sucked into the TV.  
  
Hold on wait am I sure that I was not dreaming this stuff? Because I don't think that it's true. Have I gone insane? I think so. Ok, let's just say if I was sucked into the TV. Does that mean that I am stuck in the show? But my father, my brother, my friends, and.... never mind.  
  
Well I was falling until I hit the ground. And that hurt, I fell right on my ass. I got to my feet and took a look around. It was the feudal era and it was night. I looked at myself. I was not wearing my dark blue denim jeans, or my I kick ass, badly tank top. I was wearing crimson blue and light blue silk kimono. On my right shoulder it had a small odd flower. The flower had many petals, in the center it was red and then from a blood red color it got lighter and the tips of the petals were blue. It was a beautiful flower. I saw that I have long light blue hair and it was braided on my left side. My nails were a dark blue color, and very long.  
  
After about ten minutes looking at my new self. I saw a bird demon coming my way. I didn't know what to do. Then I noticed that around my waist was a sword and sheath. I was about to pull it out but then the demon attacked me. I fell to the ground again. Then I heard a voice. And then I saw the demon cut in half. I got to my feet and dusted myself off. I looked to my savoir and saw that it was Inuyasha. I couldn't believe on what I was seeing. Kagome and the others came from behind a tree.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." He looked at me like I was odd or something.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I knew that if I explained that he was a character in an anime series Inuyasha. He and the others would think that I was insane. So I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I could read minds and well that's how I know your name. I'm..." I had to think for a second. Amiliya Sacasa would not be a good name, so I said the first name that came into mind. "I am Insueka Comagotchi. A pleasure to meet you and your friends." The others were walking toward me. Miroku looked like he was drooling. I smiled.  
  
"You're a full demon, right?" I nodded, "Then why couldn't you destroy the demon on your own?" I blushed.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth. I am demon princess and well my home was attacked. I never was taught how to kill demons or wield a sword." Then Miroku ran up to my and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango raised her fist at Miroku.  
  
"Well Miroku, I'm a demon and well..."  
  
"You are a beautiful demon; I don't mind that you being a demon." He cut me off.  
  
"Well I have my heart on a demon and so I'm sorry Miroku. And if you keep asking women then you will never get what you want." Then I pushed him away. I turned to Kagome. "Miss Kagome do you think that I may join you and your friends in search of the Shikon jewel shards?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then me.  
  
"Well...what do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and then she looked at everyone else. They nodded.  
  
"If any of you all think that I will take the Shikon jewel, do not worry I only want to help."  
  
"Then you may join us. Everyone agrees so welcome to our group Insueka Comagotchi." But then Kilala started to growl. I turned around and saw a demon walking away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru......" I said with his name trailing off. I felt my heart pounding. This is real I just knew it. When I watched the anime show Sesshoumaru was my favorite character. I always liked how he looked, if I was in the show as I guess I am now my heart is set on him and him only.  
  
Inuyasha and the others just stared at me while I was looking at the direction Sesshoumaru left. Then suddenly I turned to the group. I smiled and everyone just grinned. We all walked to Keade's house and Shippo jumped on my shoulders.  
  
"So you are a full demon? How do you know Sesshoumaru? And how did you get those scars that are on your face?" Shippo was starting to ask a lot of questions, I just laughed.  
  
"Shippo, I will answer your questions tomorrow I'm kind of tired." Shippo nodded and jumped off my shoulder. I then jumped in a tree and landed nicely on a big branch. Then I heard Inuyasha existing Keade's house or hut. Then I jumped down from the branch. And landed in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Insueka." I smiled.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, there is something that is disturbing me a lot." He raised an eyebrow to tell me to continue. I pulled him by the arm and dragged him away from Keade's house.  
  
"Hey, why did you drag me all the way out here?" I pointed at the scared tree.  
  
"I don't the others to interfere. Look at the tree, Inuyasha." He did then look at me. "The person you are in love with released you from your prison here. But you don't seem to understand that. You don't realize that you are in love with Kagome. She believes that you would never love her because of Kikyou." I looked at Inuyasha as his eyes widen in realization.  
  
"But Kikyou gave her life for me. I can't just push that aside." I nodded.  
  
"But in your heart you don't care anything about Kikyou. All your heart sees and wants is Kagome. If only, that is all Kagome wonders about. Your love for her is very noticeable. I mean you get jealous when she is with Koga. I can also see it in your eyes that you love her. But you just don't want others to think that you are getting or have a soft spot for someone. All I have to say is don't worry about what others say seize your time with Kagome." I smiled and Inuyasha understood what I was saying.  
  
"Thanks, I talk to Kagome later about that." I smiled and watch Inuyasha walk off. I then sighed to myself. I really was starting to miss everyone, my dad, my brother, my cats and him. Well we were having issues but I couldn't help but to miss him.  
  
I then wondered off and thinking. I was to lost in thought that I didn't notice that a demon was watching me. I continued to walk off. Then I snapped back to reality when I heard laughing. I turned and saw Naraku laughing.  
  
"Well what do we have here, another demon joining the Inuyasha gang? And another demon I would have the pleasure to kill." He starred at me with his evil and wanting to kill eyes. My hand went straight to my sword handle. "No, if I were you I wouldn't do that. You are not from this world at all are you Amiliya Sacasa?"  
  
"You bastard how the hell do you who I really am?" I was getting angry and my hand never leaving the hilt of my sword.  
  
"I ask you a question first. So I take it that you are not from this world or Kagome's either."  
  
"Leave me alone would you bastard." He grinned.  
  
"How about if u come with me I will return you to your world?" At the moment all I wanted to do was go home. But should I trust him...no what am I thinking.  
  
"As much as I want to return home I will not fall for your trickery. That is low that you would say something as that if all you would do is trick me into being your slave. But I will not falter. So no use of bugging me about that."  
  
"And you are a mind-reader. Or you have a really good realization about people around you. Sesshomaru will never let his cold heart melt. So I would say that it is useless to try to help him fall in love with you."  
  
"Shut up, you don't know a single damn thing about me you bastard!" I took out my sword and ran toward him. But then I felt something wrap around my neck and my hand. I dropped my sword and I was choking. It was really hard for me to breathe now. I was struggling to breathe. And I was struggling to be freed but I was being lifted higher from the ground.  
  
I thought that I was going to die. Then I cried out as tears fell from my eyes. I don't want to die. I can't die I have to live. Then as things were going through my mind out of nowhere can a whip and the vines released their grip on me. I fell to the ground on my knees coughing as I was trying to catch my breath. I then looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking out of the shadows of the night-covered woods. He freed me from the death grip of the vines. I was grateful.  
  
Hehehehehehe I just had to leave you all hanging. I don't know but I just like doing that. I hope that you all aren't to mad at me. Please review so I can continue this story. Please no flames. Please be nice to me. Well see you all next time. 


	2. Sesshomaru? Y the Hell is He on MY MIND!

Before I let the story start I would like to thank Kitala for the review. I never thought that someone would review it. I thought people thought it was not interesting. But yea, this chapter is thanks for my first review for this story by Kitala. Thanks without your review I would not have continued this fanfiction. Now on with the reading.

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru…Why the Hell is He on My Mind!!!!!

Sesshomaru the Dark Lord of the Western Lands had saved my life. I was so grateful. If I could not melt Sesshomaru's cold heart then I would die trying to. He saved my life and I want to repay him by melting his cold heart. Ok, now back to reality. Naraku just grinned evilly and Sesshomaru had his whip ready to attack. I on the other hand was still on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, surprising that you have saved the life of that pitiful demon. She is not who she seems to be. Well will meet again some other time, Lord Sesshomaru." Then Naraku disappeared into thin air. I got to my feet, dusted myself off, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I owe you my life."

"Now return to my bastard of a half-brother. If we should meet again I will kill you." I was now seriously pissed.

"You could have said something like 'Your welcome', 'Don't worry about it', or even 'I don't want to hear it'. Not 'Next time we meet I will kill you'." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. He seemed to have slightly grinned.

"Indeed, well as I said next time we should meet; I will kill you and my bastard of a half-brother." Then a cloud formed from beneath him and he flew off. The hands that I placed on my hips were now on my chest where my heart was pounding against my chest rapidly.

"Insueka? Where are you?" I heard people, my new friends calling out my name; I turned to where the voices were coming from. Then they emerged from behind trees and walked toward me.

"Insueka are you ok? Inuyasha, the others, and I were worried about you when we heard you scream." Kagome said as she looked at me.

"Naraku was……" My sentence trailed off because I had fainted. Inuyasha caught me before I fell to the ground.

" Insueka!!!" I heard everyone yell before my world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" I asked a little shocked at the approaching Sesshomaru.

"You damned wench, look what you have done to me!" I looked at him closely. I saw nothing very different about him.

"Sesshomaru what are you talking about. I don't see anything about you." He walked to my bedside. He sat beside me. I looked deep into his eyes, then there I saw it, longing, desire, anger, confusion, and frustration. I could also tell that he was tried. Tired from holding something back.

"Insueka, I can't hold it in anymore you've melted my cold heart. You've brought me from the darkness. You have changed me beyond compare. What I am trying to say is I love you Insueka Comagotchi. I love you with all my heart and being." I started to cry, tears rapidly fell from my eyes.

"Oh Sesshomaru!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Insueka, Insueka, wake you were just dreaming." I felt someone shaking me. I woke up then I saw Inuyasha and the others at my side. Kagome was the one shaking me. I started to sit up. Everyone just starred at me worriedly. Though I maybe a new member they care for me. This made me happy. I had friends in a world where I am alone, but I am not alone anymore.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up and lend against a wall in the hut. Then I saw Keade coming into the hut. I realized that this hut was Keade's.

"You have fainted child. Inuyasha and the others came in here running. But don't worry you are not wounded."

"Not psychically…." I murmured.

"What was that Insueka?"

"Nothing, I have just been through a lot today. And I guess that I was tired." Keade motioned Inuyasha and the others out of her hut.

"Amiliya Sacasa, I know child that you have been through a lot today. But all you need now is rest." She said when everyone was out. Then I lay back down on my stomach.

"But Lady Keade…" Then I feel asleep again.

--------------------------------------

The next day I woke up in the same hut I looked outside and saw that it was dusk. Then I started to cry. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to see everyone again. So I wasn't dreaming all this. This was for real. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I sat up and tried to get to my feet. And boy was my body aching really badly. But then I remembered that I was not alone in this world. I had friends.

Wait…. I remembered that Keade said something to me last night. Then my eyes widened as I remembered her exact words.

'Amiliya Sacasa, I know child that you have been through a lot today. But all you need now is rest.' When I was balanced I ran out of the hut and saw that Inuyasha and the others were right there waiting for me.

"About time you woke up. It's already to late to head out to search for more shards of the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"Oh Inuyasha be nice she is just new to our group. Please try and be nice to her." I turned and saw Kagome walking toward me.

"Feh!" Was the only and last thing I heard from Inuyasha before Kagome sat him. His hole was big, I thought that watching it was big but seeing it with my own two eyes it was large. I giggled a little. I heard another 'Feh.' from Inuyasha.

"Kagome will he be alright?" I asked though I already knew the answer. She nodded and laughed.

"Damn you Kagome why did you go and do that?" Inuyasha said as the spell started to wear off.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Then we heard another 'Feh' from Inuyasha. I just laughed. I least I have friends and they care. I felt a little better though the pain of probably never going back home was still there. I was about to walk off again but Inuyasha had stopped me.

"Don't wander off to far, you wouldn't want to run into Naraku again." I turned back to face Inuyasha.

"So when did you start to care about a pitiful demon as me?"

"Feh." Then he walked off into Keade's hut. I turned back around and walked deep into the forest again. If Naraku came out and attacked me again…..I really don't know what I would do. I would just have to hope that Sesshomaru saved my life again. But I still wandered off. I took in the sweet smell of the moonlight flowers, and other things. There was a light breeze. Then I started to take the braid out of my hair.

Once the braid was gone my long wavy hair swung lightly in the light breeze. Then out of nowhere a child ran into me. I looked down and saw that it was Shippo. He just looked up at me.

"Are you feeling better Insueka?" I nodded at the fox child. Then I knelt down and opened my arms. He jumped into them.

"Thank you Shippo for coming. I could use the company." Then I held the fox child closer and tears ran down my face.

"Insueka, why are you crying? You shouldn't cry." I let my grip go. Shippo just starred at me. He starred at me with concerned eyes.

"I know but I have a brother and you remind me so much about him I miss him dearly." Shippo whipped my tears away. I looked at him smiling.

"I'm sorry but you still shouldn't cry. Don't worry if you ever need me I'll be here. I'll be your little brother if you want me to." I laughed.

"Thank you Shippo. And it would be nice to have a brother again." Shippo jumped on my shoulders happily.

"So am I now your little brother?" I nodded. "Now I have a mother and sister. But I wish that I had a father."

"I think that you do Shippo. What if Kagome and Inuyasha got together?" Shippo's face lit up but went dark.

"But Inuyasha loves Kikyou and not Kagome and he is always punching me. I would like to see Kagome happy with Inuyasha but Inuyasha is to stubborn to tell her his feelings for her. Inuyasha is just to stubborn."

"I agree Shippo, I think that its time that you and I step in and help them get together." We looked at each other and planned our Kagome and Inuyasha Get Together Project.

-----------------------------------------

Later after sun set

"Kagome, hey could I talk to you?" I yelled out to Kagome. Kagome turned and ran over to me.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Insueka?" I smiled.

"Kagome do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome turned a bright red. Then she looked away putting her hands on her face.

"How could I love a stubborn…..stubborn guy like him. And he loves Kikyou. He would never love me."

"You are trying to avoid question. Now do you love Inuyasha or not. Yes, he is stubborn but have you noticed that he always gets jealous when Kouga is around? Have you noticed that all he wants to do is make sure that you are alright?" Kagome turned back around. She was still bright red but she also looked sad.

"He only protects me because he only thinks of me as the jewel shard detector. He would never think of me differently. I do love him but I just wish that Kikyou was died again. I just wish that she would leave me and Inuyasha alone." After yelled at the nothingness in front of her, she realized that she said all that out loud. She turned a darker red and then turned to me. "Um….Insueka I will see you at Keade's hut." She then ran toward Keade's hut.

I turned to a tree. "Inuyasha did you hear everything?" Then Inuyasha fell out of the tree. I moved of course.

"I didn't know that Kagome still loves me after everything I did to her. I do not think of her as a jewel shard detector. I don't even love Kikyou anymore. I don't even know why I kissed her or hugged her. As I said before I love her." I smiled and laughed.

"Shippo were you able to stop Kagome?" Then Shippo came running toward me. Kagome was behind him. She had a shock look on her face as Inuyasha did. I was pleased on what Shippo and I did.

"Yeah, Kagome heard everything. Do you think that our planned worked?" Shippo said as he jumped into my arms. Inuyasha heard Shippo of course. I looked at Inuyasha and saw that his mouth just dropped. All I did was laugh.

"So you planned this the whole time?" I nodded.

"But it was Shippo and I that have planned this since dusk. We will leave you two alone. You two have a lot to talk about." I smiled in my mind as Shippo and I walked off. I walked off into the woods.

"Insueka, where are we going?" I had somewhat forgot that Shippo was following me. I knelled down.

"Shippo please go back to the others I have to think to myself for a little bit. If anybody wonders where I am. Just tell them I went out for a walk." Shippo nodded and ran off. I looked at the sky sighing.

The real truth why I told Shippo to go back to the others was that I sensed that Sesshomaru was nearby. I walked deeper into the forest. It was really dark. Then I realized that tonight was the night of the new moon. But then I sensed that Sesshomaru walked from behind a tree. I turned to meet his gazed.

"Oh, now isn't it Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands? What brings you here? Oh let me guess you wish to kill your bastard of a brother and me. Am I right?" I mocked his previous statement. He grinned slightly.

"Mock me as you will, Insueka. But I did tell you that next time we were to meet I would kill you." I looked at him.

"Then kill me, really to tell you the truth, I have no reason for living. I have no reason to go on. So kill me as you must." He looked a little shocked but shook it off. "I have no family, I have only your brother and his friends for my friends, and I have no one to keep me back. Like a boyfriend or a love. I have no one anymore." I opened up to him a little. I crossed my arms and looked away. I kind of feared that he would just walk away.

"I do not kill those that just want to die. I am not that much of a cold blooded killer. I would kill someone if they go down in a fight. So unless you want to fight then I will not kill you." I turned back at him.

"Why do you have such pity for people weak like me? Any demon I know of would kill those weak demons. They would never let a weak demon live. Not even a one that looked pretty. So why do you have pity on me? Is it that I am a woman or a lady demon? Is it that I have more power then I know of? Damn it Sesshomaru tell me!" I didn't know why I was so upset or angry. I just wanted the misery to end. All he did was stand there and stare at me.

"I may be a demon, a powerful demon but I do not kill for the enjoyment. Well most of the time. But yes you do have more power then you know of. And if I didn't feel pity for you I would make you take back your rude comments and kill you."

"Then kill me already, damn it. Or is it that Rin girl. Who softens your heart? I have heard of you Sesshomaru you were feared by many but now you don't kill as much. Ever sense you met that human girl. She had softened your heart as I……" I covered my mouth then I turned my back. I want to soften his cold heart. I want to be that person. I didn't care what Naraku said. I was actually falling in love with him.

"As you what demon!?" His voice sound harsh and cold. I tried to hold back my tears. I turned to face him, and then I saw his face look shock. I already felt tears running down my face. Then I walked off tears still flowing from my eyes. Sesshomaru didn't stop me. All I knew was that he was still shocked. I wish that I could tell him, but I was just to scared, to frighten on what he may do or say.

"Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western lands would never fall in love with me. He hates me to much." I said barely above a whisper. But not to my knowing Sesshomaru heard what I said. Only because his darn ears could hear a pin drop from a mile away. But still he had no intention of stopping me.

I should have just kept walking but I couldn't. I stopped and looked back. Then I felt a strong cold breeze. My hair whipped my face. I tried to pull my hair back but then I feel it getting really cold. I saw that it was snowing, very hard. The wind was blowing very hard. There was already a good inch of snow. The wind got so strong that I lost my balance. I would have fallen to the ground but someone caught me.

"Sesshomaru?" I said as I looked in to his striking golden eyes. I felt myself shiver. My teeth started to chatter. He brought me close to him. I felt the warmness of his body. My breath was nearly taken away. He wrapped his strong and powerful arms around me. My heart was pounding harshly against my chest.

"Insueka what did you mean by that comment about I would never fall in love with you?" I was still looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. I grasped at what I saw. In his eyes I didn't see angry or cold striking golden eyes. I saw emotions flicker across his lovely golden eyes.

----------------

I hope you all liked this chapter. I promise u next chapter and chapters after you all will love it I hope. But it will get better. So start reviewing if you want me to continue. Bye for now.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3

Discovery

"Sess….."

"Insueka there you are!" I heard Kagome's voice. I would have thought that Sesshomaru would have removed his arms from me. But he didn't. My teeth were still chattering but I felt warm inside. I saw that when Inuyasha he growled. Yeah he saw Sesshomaru.

Then he pulled put his sword. He came running toward Sesshomaru. Since I was in his arms, I was willing to take the blow for him.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Again for the second time today. But this time there was a crater of Inuyasha and his sword. Inuyasha growled.

"Why the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked angrily while rising to his feet.

"Insueka, come on its cold out here. We must get inside before the weather gets any worst. You can bring Sesshomaru, if you like." She said whiling walking back to the village with the others.

Thanks Kagome. I said in my head. Sesshomaru didn't let me go. Besides I didn't want this moment to end or fade. Being in his arms for the longest of time I knew then I was truly in love with this cold hearted demon.

"Insueka you must be getting inside. Or you will freeze." I smiled and looked at him. In his golden color eyes. He was looking back at me.

"Oh, now when does the Lord of the Western Lands call me Insueka and cares for a pitiful demon as I?" I saw him grin, I laughed, and then he growled. Then he looked away.

"Insueka, don't push your luck with me. Remember I saved your life…."

"Yes, I know Milord Sesshomaru, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." I gently grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I smiled, though he did not smile back. Oh well I will make him smile one day and then hopefully he can smile without being meaning it.

Then I moved closer to his warmth, I was really cold to tell you to truth. But when I moved closer I felt his whole body stiffen. My hands felt like ice. I never felt this cold in my life. Then my world went black.

My Dream

"Ow" I said sitting up. My whole body ached really bad. I didn't know why. It felt like thousands of knifes struck my body. I looked at myself and saw that I was…..was NAKED!

I was really panicking. I looked around the room. It was well furnished. There was a large fire place in front of the bed. I looked to the left and saw a table and two chairs. The table was like a emerald green marble and the chairs were made from wood with cushions. There was also a window that was covered in gold silk. At the lower left I saw something that I awed dearly. It was a painting; it was a painting of the younger Sesshomaru with his father and mother. And I guess his house. They were standing under a cherry blossom tree. No one smiled but the mother.

I noticed by how the mother looked she was full demon and very beautiful. His father looked serious but seemed also clam and kind. Well he must of to have taken a human for his mate. Then I heard someone laughing. I quickly turned around and saw Sesshomaru. I grabbed the blanket and covered my body. He was sitting in a nice looking and comfortable chair.

He was only wearing his pants. I felt my face blush when I saw his well toned chest. But also I saw scares on his chest. He had one that started from his left shoulder to his right side. I then frowned. I knew that he had seen my facial expressions because he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. I moved over so he could sit on the bed. But I never released my grip on the blanket. He sat and then looked at me.

He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes that I have never seen before. His eyes held an emotion or a feeling, his golden color eyes moved like fire. We were a good foot away from each other. Then once again I felt my face grow hot. Then something popped into mind.

"Um Sessy, could I ask something?" I asked in a seductive tone. I saw that his breath become heavier.

"Something tells me, I will not like this question of yours." I smiled and leaned forward. I saw he had almost jumped out of his skin. Then I gently raked my nails across his chest and lost my grip on my blanket. Letting it expose me chest. I felt his heart race a thousand miles per hour. And his breathing increased speed, when his eyes rested on my chest.

"Um did we….do anything?" I asked scared a little on what he may say. Then I got a confused look from him. "I mean why am I naked? Where are my clothes?" I saw he gulped hard.

"Well you were wet and freezing so I brought one of my servants to remove your clothes, so that they could be washed and dried. No, we did not do a thing…not yet that is." He smiled wickedly. I felt stunned. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He leaned to kiss me.

"Sesshomaru…."

End

"That is the second time she called the name Sesshomaru is her sleep." I heard a voice say. I recognized it was Inuyasha's.

"Are you jealous, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly. I already knew the upcoming answer.

"Hell no damnit! I was only meaning she had said the name of my bastard brother." I heard Inuyasha yell back. "And besides, I have Kagome now." He whispered.

"Is Inuyasha blushing?" I heard Shippo's cute voice.

"I believe so. Him and also his wench." I knew that voice way to well.

"Kagome is not my wench! Nor is she my mate! Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, please keep it down, Insueka is asleep." Kagome said is a low tone.

"Fine, but I think that he is just jealous, that I have someone to love and she loves me back."

You're wrong Inuyasha, I love Sesshomaru. You're just wrong. I kept repeating to myself. But I stopped when I heard Sesshomaru laugh.

"Me jealous, the Lord of the Western Lands jealous? Ha, that is ridiculous. This emotion or feeling you people call love is nonsense. That word love brought father to his graves, along with our mothers. I do not care at all for this love." He laughed again. I felt tears running down my face. I opened my tears but the tears kept flowing.

Sesshomaru's POV

I smelt the saltiness of tears. I knew to whom they belonged to. I looked over at her "asleep" body. She laid on her side to where no one could see her tears.

A part of me felt regretful for causing her pain. But it was true what my brother said. I can not love or be loved. But a part of me told me I could love and it told me I could love Insueka.

What I said was not true, damn my demon pride and damn Insueka for making me feel this way. But what if she and I…, get a grip on your self Sesshomaru. You are the Lord of the Western Lands, you don't need this love. I told myself countless times.

Normal POV (Mine)

I could not believe it after how he held me in his arms. Cared for me, he mocks love! Damn you Sesshomaru! He brought me hope and now destroyed it. I laid on my side just crying. I heard someone move.

"Where do you think you're going Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's harsh voice asked.

"I must return to my castle. If I do not leave here, then Rin and Jaken would come looking for me. And besides I have more important things to do then sit here." I balled my fist. I sat up quickly, scaring Kagome.

"The leave already, damn it! I should have listened to Inuyasha! You are a cold hearted bastard! I hope you rot in hell! I hope you die a painful death! I hate you; all you are is a cold hearted jackass! I screamed as my tears flowed like rivers down my face. I knew that I cracked. I saw Miroku cover Shippo's ears, everyone looked stunned by how I reacted.

Sesshomaru just grinned, and walked out the hut. I sobbed; I was choking on trying to hold back my tears. But what he said really cut like a knife. Kagome recovered from her shock and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me like a little sister would do. Or older, I was not sure. And then Shippo ran over to me.

"Sh…. Everything will be better. Just stop crying and sleep." Kagome said quietly. I held Shippo in my arms. My tears slowed, my body trembled. I laid back down and Shippo fell asleep beside me. Then once again I again fell into the arms of sleep.

The next morning came quickly. I was awoken by the sounds of birds. The sun was about to arise. I got to my feet and looked outside the window. There was a good eight inches of snow. As the sun rose, the sunlight hit the ground causing the snow to sparkle like glitter. It was so beautiful. Then a tear fell down my face.

But as I looked outside, it started to snow again. When the tear froze it started hailing. Then I whipped my tear away and then the snow stopped completely. But one thing I found funny about the snow and hail was that there was no clouds in sight.

Do I control snow and hail? Then I closed my eyes and thought of Sesshomaru. I heard it was hailing lightly. Then I thought of everyone else. I opened my eyes and saw that it was snowing gently like soft tears. I was so happy to discover my gift.

"Wow! You can control snow and hail." I turned and saw Kagome behind me awake.

"Yes, it's amazing. But one thing bothers me, is that if I control snow and hail, then why I still freeze."

"Maybe. You were freezing because you did not know your powers. Are you cold now?"

"To think about it no. My powers could maybe help you and everyone out." Kagome and I smiled at each other.

"Then maybe you can have Inuyasha teach you how to wield a sword."

"Sure if I'm willing to lose an arm and leg." Then Kagome and I burst out laughing.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" We turned around to see the fully awake Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing, are you hungry Inuyasha?" He nodded then looked out the window. I looked at Kagome as she walked over to her book bag.

"Wow, its really pretty outside!" I saw Shippo looking out the window on Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"I did it. I'm the controller of snow and hail." I said with a smile and then looked outside. But my smile turned into a frown. Then my heart started racing fast.

My silver-haired keeper of my heart was standing outside. I wanted to run up to him. But my heart told me not to. Then I remembered what he said last night.

Then it started snowing lightly, with a breeze. I saw his hair flow in the breeze. He had his usual look. He was starring straight at me. I looked into his eyes; I saw confusion, passion, lust, desire, kindness, and fear. I could not understand the emotions that consumed him.

"Insueka, I love you." I read his lips. I was shocked, I blinked my eyes, when they opened he was gone. Was it a daydream? Or a…..

"Insueka, are you ok?" I turned and saw everyone look at me with concern.

"I'm fine." Their concern never left their faces. "Really you all have to believe me, I just thought I saw someone." I smiled.

"Don't tell me, she is in love with my stupid excuse for a brother." Inuyasha whispered. But I heard him though. I blushed. Was my love for Sesshomaru that noticeable? So would I now have to try harder to hide them? I really didn't care what Inuyasha says. I'm in love and that's that.

"I think she heard you." Shippo whispered back.

"Inuyasha, so what if she is in love with your brother. You could at least be happy for him." Kagome said seriously.

"I'm not saying that it's bad, but forget him Insueka." Kagome opened her mouth to say her favorite word. "I only meant that you should forget him before you get hurt. Sesshomaru is to proud to fall in love. He thinks its an emotions that would make you weak. So he avoids love."

I felt my heart wrench in pain. I knew that Inuyasha was right. And my heart began to hurt. But I wanted to love him, but also I wanted him to love me back.

I sighed heavily and looked at the ground. I felt the eyes of my friends starring into my back. They sensed my pain. They knew of my suffering. Then without meaning to outside the weather raged, the wind blew hard, and the temperature dropped by many degrees. I could not stop it. I had no control over my powers.

A/N- So was it good? Ok? Bad? (if its bad I don't wanna know) but please review. And no flames. I know that I have a lot of grammar issues but please don't hold that against me. But if you want this to continue then I need at least 10 reviews in total. Ok now scroll down the page and hit the button that says write review and type a nice review. And when I get 10 ill update and the story is just starting to get good. Lol. Till next we meet.


	4. I Have Lost All Control

Chapter 4

I Have Lost All Control

I had lost all control of my body I knew my friends were freezing. But I could not stop. All that I tried to hold within me got the better of me. Then something happen, the room that I was in started to freeze. I was worried there was no way I could stop. So I forced myself to talk.

"Everyone get out of here before…before you….you all free…freeze. I powers…please get….out…..NOW!" My eyes closed and my hair blew in the freezing wind.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Damn that Insueka demon. Why do I feel like this? Damn it all! I growled as I paced my room. I clutch my fist lightly. Why does that woman make me feel like this? I was so angry at myself and then I looked outside my window, it was snowing.

"But its clear outside. How could this be happening?" I asked the emptiness of my room. I then realized something. That day I had held Insueka in my arms, the moon was out and so were the stars. Could it have been Insueka's powers? But hoe could she control the weather? But isn't the weather controlled by your emotions? Damn could this be her doing? I am so confused. But either way I could not get her out of my mind, Insueka.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru?" I quickly cast her name aside from my mind and turned to find Jaken running into my room.

"What is it Jaken?" I asked in my usual cold, emotionless tone.

"Milord, that village that you half-breed brother stays at is in ice. Many of the villagers are frozen." I looked at Jaken confusingly.

"And you are telling me this why?" I said turning my back.

"You should care! Insueka's body is trapped in the ice. She created the snow from her inner emotions. Her emotions were to strong for her to control her power, all the control she once had has vanished." Inuyasha yelled while walking into my room.

"What are you doing here!" I growled, though I began to worry about Insueka and how she lost all her control.

"I cam here to tell you. Insueka loves you dumbass, and her heart aches because she is unsure if you could love her back. Only you can bring her out of this, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are trapped in the ice. I'm the only one that escaped." I saw my brother's era flatted to his head.

"I know that Insueka loves me, but I am Sesshomaru….."

"God damn it Sesshomaru, throw down your fucking pride and open your arms to love, Insueka's love. She needs you and I know that you love her back, though you don't want to admit it. Sesshomaru please, the one I love is trapped in that ice." I sighed hearing that my brother was right. I so love Insueka, and I'm the one who caused her this pain. But I caused her pain, why does she still love me? I sighed knowing my heart won over my pride.

"Fine take me to her." Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

* * *

Keade's Village

Inuyasha and I walked toward the hut. The hut was pure ice. The ground was slippery due to the ice. But as we neared the hut the door opened and the ice was shooting out. We quickly evaded the ice. Once the ice has stopped, Inuyasha and I ran into the hut.

Though the hut was usually small the back was opened and there was a hallway of ice. As we walked through the ice covered hallway we saw the frozen villagers looking like statues. I saw there was a door at the end and four bodies guarded the door. Inuyasha ran up, I followed.

The four bodies were the members of Inuyasha's group, his wench, Kagome; the monk, Miroku; the demon slayer, Sango; and the fox demon, Shippo. Their bodies we frozen on the ice door, Their bodies still as stone, eyes were closed, but Kagome's right hand was left hand was spread out on the ice. Inuyasha laid his right hand over hers.

"Damnit, how could all this have happened so fast? How can I get everyone out of the ice?" I heard my brother yell. But also I heard a little whimper from him.

But then the door started to defrost and Kagome's body fell into Inuyasha's arms. The others feel to the ground. I saw the door started to defrost. Then I turned and saw the statues of the villagers defrosting.

"Inuyasha, get your friends and the villagers out of here. I'll go ahead for Insueka." He nodded and ran out of the hut with Kagome in his arms. I proceed to find Insueka. I stood in the entrance of the room. Then in the back of the large ice covered building, on an ice alter laid Insueka's body.

I began to walk toward her but then I stopped when I heard a sound behind me. I turned and saw the doorway freeze with ice once again. I heard Inuyasha yelling. When it closed I looked back at Insueka. As she laid on the ice alter a glowing blue ball floated above her chest. As I continued my way back to her, a large spear of ice came out of the ball and came straight at me. But before I could dodge it, it pinned my shoulder to the wall. Which there my hands and feet were frozen to the wall.

Then as I struggled to be free needle like pieces of ice were being shot at me. I could not dodge them so I was hit with every needle. I did not yell out in pain. But then the needles became larger and pierced through my armor and skin, I yelled in pain.

But I was determined to get to Insueka's side. She was suffering and I to help her. I felt the ice melt at my feet and hands. I fell to the cold ground. I got back to my feet slowly, I some what struggled.

Third POV

He slowly began to walk toward Insueka's alter. But then the ground suddenly the ground became slippery. Then arrows of ice were being shot at him from the blue ball. He tried to dodge but he fell to the ground and landed on a large icicle that went straight into his right side.

He yelled in pain. He stumbled baldly to get to his feet. He held his bloody right side. His face had cuts and blood escaped from them. His robe was covered in his blood. He slowly reached the alter where Insueka slept. But he then fell forward after reaching it. He grabbed Insueka's hand and then fell unconscious. The ice orb fell back into Insueka's body.

* * *

Should I be mean and end the chapter here?

Or should I be nice and continue?

Hmm…..

Let me think….

…………………………..

……………………….

……………………

…………………

……………..

………….

……….

…….

….

Ok ok ill be nice for once. Here is the rest of the chapter.

* * *

My POV

It was so cold. My body felt numb. My heart felt like ice. But something warm held my hand. The air felt so thick. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was in a room of ice. I saw my breath like a cloud in front of me.

I saw my dress was light blue and felt like ice. I slowly sat up. I looked at my hand and saw Sesshomaru's over mine. I gasp as I saw him sitting there unconscious in a pool of his blood. I slid off the side of the ice alter and held his hand close to my chest. When I slid off the alter I was at his side. I pulled him into my arms and cried.

I did this to him; I had hurt him and my friends. Oh Sesshomaru, my love what have I done? You are barely alive. How could I have done this to you? Oh my love, my life, please live. I began to cry into his hair. But with each tear that feel onto his body his cuts began to disappear.

Then the ice room Sesshomaru and I was in began to defrost. I held him closer to me.

"I love you….Insueka….." I heard him whisper in his poor condition. My body tensed.

"What…..did you just say? I heard him laugh weakly. He grabbed my hands and held them close to his face. He kissed my hands; I felt shivers run up and down my spine. The he brought his lips to mine. But he did not kiss me yet. His lips were less then a inch away from mine.

We haven't kissed yet and I'm out of breath. I heard his breathing was harsh. He was holding something back, I smiled.

"I said that I love you, Insueka Comagotchi." My eyes widened. Then the moment I have waited for. His lips were on mine. My eyes drifted shut. But all the ice disappeared and Inuyasha and the group were starring at us. I felt eyes starring. I opened my eyes. I parted my lips form Sesshomaru's and laughed. The most amazing thing that happened today was while I was laughing, Sesshomaru started laughing along with me. I was to happy to stop. I looked at Inuyasha after I stopped. He and the others looked shocked.

"Sesshomaru, laughs?" Shippo asked stunned. I just smiled. I made the man I was deeply in love with laugh.

"Everyone laughs, Shippo. Like everyone smiles and cries. Though some people never done both. All you have to so is lift their heart to make them want to laugh, or smile." Kagome nodded, she understood. I felt so happy, I then looked up toward the sky and smiled. Finally I melted the cold heart of Sesshomaru and I had his love. You were wrong Naraku.

* * *

How was it everyone? Did you like it? Please I hope so. I liked this chapter a lot in my own opinion. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I couldn't find my notebook. But I found it and here is the chapter. The other chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Please review. And no flames.

Kitty132- thanks for the review, I hope u will continue to write reviews for my fanfic.

Ninjaofthedarkness- thank you so much for the review.

Kitala- thank you for reviewing many of my fanfics and I hope u liked it.


End file.
